


Book Commentary: Love and Leftovers

by mlmcg12



Series: Book Blog Transcripts [23]
Category: Love and Leftovers
Genre: Cross-Posted on WordPress, F/M, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmcg12/pseuds/mlmcg12
Summary: See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/
Series: Book Blog Transcripts [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123052





	Book Commentary: Love and Leftovers

  * So, yeah, staying in the vacation home for an overextended vacation sounds… awkward.
  * Hoo boy… Dad and the friend…
  * I mean, this is probably why the dad didn’t want to come out at first, with the mom just flipping out and running off with Marcie like that…



**Author's Note:**

> See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/


End file.
